Shikon Preschool
by Kara97
Summary: Ms. Suki joins the staff at Shikon Preschool


Inuyasha

I do not Own or make any profit from this Story I disclaim all rights and responsiablity for Inuyasha.

"  
>Mrs. Taki interviews a new teachers aid.<p>

"Here is a short list of some our children dear some are human, hanyou and youki it doesn't have everyone but it will give an idea of our mission we are trianing children with unusuall ablities to mainstream it can be difficult for some our children. Some are well you will see I will study you closely dear you must be able to interact well with all our charges. Some hanyou and youki are not um attractive to human eyes. It is important you show them the same tenderness as you would an attractive child." Mrs. Taki says with a steely glint in her eyes.  
>"I have fired only one employee I won't tell you who but I will tell you why." One of our children Jenji was bably hurt by anorther child and these teacher ignored him, he is a shy sweet child while not a handsome boy he is entitled to the same tender care as little Yasha or Sess." "Treat all my little one well or I will fire you and call everyone in the buisness I know and will that be it for your career in childcare are we clear?"<p>

Age and object each child has: "These are the children that must have a toy or be with each other or it causes a concern." Mrs. Taki hands a paper to her applicant.

Shippo: (Bubbles) he runs around with his wooden snake, plays in the leaves around the preschool. His a kitsune loves to play pranks on everyone  
>Kanna: (Mirror) turns her mirror over and over ( Her parents are "concerned" over her social skills she sits and observes but doesn't react to much.)<br>Killa: classroom pet two tailed kitten

Kagura: plays with Feather in her hair, She has a blanket shaped like a leaf. She screams and throws tantrums when her teacher gives directions she yells"I Am The Wind!" then runs away.

Sessshomaru: has a fluffy boa over his shoulder, long hair has facial markings and claws. He is a solemn intense child lovingly protective of Lin a lisping four year old. Lin is always following him around the classroom and hugging him.

Lin": plays with flowers, toy blocks lopsided ponytail sweet smile, has a tadpole she call Jaken. Sessshomaru repeatedly calls the tadpole his Retainer. Claims Lin as his Pup and only his Sire can convince him to "Allow Lin to return to her den until it is time to rejoin the pack" Never try to take Lin from him under any circumstances we had a teacher aide badly burned by his acid. He thought the teacher was stealing his pack mate and attacked her.

KAEADE: plays with teapot in the play house she is younger sister to Kikyo  
>Sango and Kohaku brother and sister Sango looks out for her baby brother and plays with a stick yells Hirkro Alot.<p>

Kohaku plays with Lin and Killia while Sesshomaru Guards them. When Lins parents come for her Sessshomaru tells them Lin is His.

Inuyasha plays alone a lot but as Kagome and Kikyo both want to keep him and play with his ears. So He climbs trees to get away when he gets tired of all the attention he has to be watched so he can't hide from the preschool staff.

Kagome is a bright cheerful child with a infectious nature she trys to get everyojne to play Nicely together. She is a from a shrine and has miko ablity.

Kikyo is a older child that helps the teacher keep order she collects cups and snacks and ect. She is also a miko and likes to heal people she told me about that "person" who neclected Jinegi they like to exchange herbs at playtime.

Miroke: purple shirt, pony tail and tries to kiss all the girls, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have hit him for trying to touch Kagome, and kiss Lin Sango is his favorite girl to pester.

A harried Teacher introduces her new teacher aid to her charges. Explaining her new duties as the head teacher wonders why she has so many of her assisants quit.

"Hello I am Mrs. Taki Welcome to Shikon Child Care Center." A plump bespeckled japanese middlaged woman greets her applicant "I pride myself on providing quality child care to youki hanyou and human children." Some of our children are unique and will require understanding and kindness.

"Um what that oh Yes this position is well paid, We you see All I require is a background check highscool completion and two years in child education credits from college."  
>"You see I pay hazard pay for this class well after that incident with the fire department, Oh no there was no fire but little Naruku pulled the fire alarm. I decided to increase my staffs salary."<p>

"What happened to Ms Midoruko? oh , she left after little Miroku followed her into the ladies room he's such a little love. She was run down really keeping Inuyasha and Naruku apart is a full time job then Miroku enrolled so he becsame part of group. She had to keep his left hand tied to her apron.  
>So one day she went into the bathroom, as she came out of the stall to wash her hands little Mirkou grabbed her apron and refused to let it go. He kept asking her to marry him." He cried and cried when she told me, that she explained she was married and was going to have a baby."<p>

"No she didn't have any medical issues she just decided to quit, Mrs Midorok wanted to rest before her baby came, she had almost 7 more months to go but after working with this particular group she retired. She wanted to concentrate on her marriage."

"Youki children are strong and powerful so I have an excellent insurance plan it is a overseen by Mr. Inutashio. "He has two Wives dear he is noblity." Well any way at the last preschool; little yasha and Sess had a tiff something about a sword well Sess is a posion user and Inuyahsa blood can cut, well two classroom had to be rebuilt one teacher was burned."

"Mr. Inushasio felt that his children needed a "Strong and Capable Bitch" to ah make them submit. Their last teachers had just finished teacher college they both joined the police force swat unit. The first women in Tokyo to make it. and Ayame said they knew what true fear was and how to cope. They busted a major Yakuzza drug ring.

"How fast can you run dear?

"Ok come back tommorrow for your physical then we will fill out your paper work and start you working later in the week."

Yes Ms. Suki Welcome to Shikon Preschool!


End file.
